Camus/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Camus (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Grand Hero Battle * "I have lived as a knight, and I intend to die as one. There are no other roads left for me to walk." Tap Battle * "I am a knight. I have a duty to fight till the very end. So long as my hands can grip Gradivus, I won't falter." Summoned * "My name is Camus of Grust. I am captain of the Sable Order of knights." Home * "An Order of Heroes, hm? I can respect those who fight loyally for their motherland." * "I am certain everyone has someone in their past that they will never forget..." * "What is it? Is there something on my face?" * "I live and breathe for my motherland. Will I bleed for her? Every last drop." * "My early career as a knight was at a remote post. Training was the only way to pass the time." * "I come with greetings from afar. I take it that you are Kiran. Who sent me? A fair question. It was Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I wonder when it was that I first began actively shutting others out. Obviously my experiences played a part, but since fighting at your side, I feel my thinking has changed. At first my isolation protected me from the pain of losing someone I cared about...or so I thought. But to allow that fear to prevent genuine connection with others is to rob yourself of their strength. You taught me that, and you will always have my gratitude." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *chuckles* * "Do you have need of my service?" * "I am but a man of war. Forgive me for my impertinence." * "The one thing I cannot do is betray my motherland." * "I will stand as your shield!" * "Devotion to one's motherland is the highest calling... And the loneliest one." * "I have lived as a knight, and I intend to die as one." * "I pray you meet someone who will bring joy into your life." Map * "Shall we?" * "What can I do?" * "Understood." Level Up * "Let this power be ever in service to the motherland!" (5-6 stats up) * "As ever, I must prepare for the next battle." (3-4 stats up) * "A bitter moment." (1-2 stats up) * "Allow me to demonstrate the might of Grust!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "A waste of life!" * "What a pity." * "Charge!" * "Admit defeat!" Defeat * "Farewell..." Sirius (Mystery of the Emblem) Summoned * "I am...merely a traveler. You may call me Sirius." Home * "If this is my fate...I will fight to ease the sorrows of the people." * "I must get back so I might protect my homeland...and the future of the one I love." * "...Are you, too, in its grip? A power beyond human reason... No, of course not. Forget I said anything..." * "I want to study the techniques of Heroes from other worlds... It reminds me of my early days, as one young knight among many." * "You would do well to announce your presence! I have not fully adjusted to being surrounded by others just yet..." * "Walk the path of your beliefs. That is the message I have for you, sent from your friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "The Order of Heroes is a beautiful thing. The patriots of a righteous land... I can relate to that. I, too, gave up everything to fight for my country, king, and people... Every thrust of my lance reinforced that there were no other paths for me than to live and die as a knight. When I finally lost everything, I met some people who showed me what it meant to fight for those you love. If I had known then what I know now, perhaps I would have met with a different fate—as would have others... ...Ahem. I fear I've said too much. Please, forget all that. Now, I fight for you alone, and that is all I am." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am...merely a traveler. You may call me Sirius." * "Desist. You won't see under my mask." * "Duty keeps me from being with my beloved — ensuring she's safe is the best I can do." * "I suspect it will be Prince Marth who finaly releases Lord Hardin from his suffering..." * "I must return home. I have someone waiting for me." * "I must shake off the sparks that fall upon me..." * "A temporary guise for a temporary home—but my trust in you is genuine." Map * "Done." * "Hmm..." * "Your orders?" Level Up * "I will not meet my end here. Despite my misfortune, I must press on." (5-6 stats up) * "I must catch up." (3-4 stats up) * "Apologies..." (1-2 stats up) * "With this, defeating us should not be possible. Shame our foes will learn as much only once it is too late..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Prepared, are you?" * "No escaping this!" * "How irksome..." * "Ah! Some amusement!" Defeat * "I'm sorry…" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes